U R MINE!
by Ouma
Summary: Haru is a hunter while Rin is a vampire! I'm sure you guys know what will happen next since Rin is madly in love with his dear Haru but Makoto won't let him get Haruka that easily won't he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

Haruka looks around him and sighs.

"_Makoto is late today. I want to eat mackerel as soon as possible; it's been 3 hours since I last eat one."_

He taps his foot on the edge of the roof and looks down and many people and car moving from here and there. They all look so small like ants and it is interesting seeing many actions happen down there. He can spot people fighting at the side of the road, there is a guy just rob a woman handbag and couples walking around ignoring of what's going on around them.

This world has already been corrupted.

Its' been corrupted from the start and because of those people his job increase which makes him angry since he prefer to stay at home and take a long bath.

As he keep standing there he finally spot his target. A man wearing black robe, wearing a tall hat and wear black glove. For normal people they will think he is cosplaying but he knows well what that man is hiding.

Without wasting any more time he jumps down from the roof.

"_Even though Makoto is not here yet I have to do this, if he gets away we won't be able to go to the next step of this mission."_

He quickly lands at the place which is very dark since it will be troublesome if anyone sees a guy just jump down from 9 story high and live.

As he lands on the ground gently quickly he hides his face with the hood and follows the man secretly and far away as possible.

"_Sorry Makoto."_

Haruka walks in the same pace and sometime he stops to avoid being suspicious as possible since the guy is not a normal human just like the others, he is more dangerous.

As he keeps after the guy he feels something strange, the guy keep walking straight and didn't stop. It is very suspicious, maybe it is a trap. Even so it is too late to back off now and wait for Makoto. Again he apologizes and keeps after the guy, if this is a trap then all he has to do is get out of it and try to avoid damage as much as possible.

Since his friend will be terribly worry about him.

Makoto is his childhood friend and his number one partner. Makoto become his partner because he is the most trustworthy than others and he also becomes his voice since Haruka doesn't like to talk to strangers or anyone he just met briefly.

Other than Makoto he also has Nagisa and Rei.

They both are trainees that become his responsibility; he is in charge of their training, knowledge of weapon and enemy, reports and their behavior. So if they break any rules he will get punished instead and thank god Makoto is there to help him in any way.

"Hey." The man says.

Haruka is startle for a bit and gulps.

Looks like the man has found out he is following him.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He asks.

Haruka wonder if he should answer or not since if he say something that man might recognize his voice and attack him in public since he is 'wanted' by the criminals from the underworld. That is because he is one of the best hunters and has capture two most wanted criminals of all time and 98 other creatures.

Because of that he became very popular in the human world and so is the underworld.

"Are you mute?" He asks still not looking back, his walking pace remains the same and so is Haruka. "You are a hunter aren't you?"

"_He knows what I am and still hasn't attack me?"_

As usual Haruka didn't answer (or speak) to people he just met.

"I will take that a yes." At that moment Haruka somehow knows that the guy is grinning, even though he doesn't have the full view of the man face but something about him seems odd. This man doesn't release any killing aura around him unlike the other underworld creatures.

Maybe he is level S creatures.

"It is a beautiful night isn't it." The man stops walking and look up.

Haruka stop as well maintaining a safe distance and didn't take off his eyes from the man. Despite the silence treatment Haruka gives the man continues to talk.

"The moon is shining brightly at night, it is so pretty and when I was a kid I always dream of catching it with my own hands and for the stars I pretend that they are my friend even though they are not living things. I don't have any friend or relatives ever since I was born which makes me lonely."

Haruka wonder why this man is telling him this.

What is the message this man trying to say?

"When I became a young adult I still didn't have friends, I feel very pathetic of myself unable to chat or laugh with those people."

Haruka slowly put his hand inside his pocket and take out a gun.

"There is time when I feel like killing myself because of this loneliness but then a boy changes my mind."

Haruka points the gun at the man face and make sure he aim it carefully since his heart is telling him there is no second chance is he miss this.

"He is a cute boy who likes to eat mackerel, swimming and very close to his childhood friend and he doesn't like to talk to strangers much but the true is I think he is just shy."

Haruka pause as he is about to pull the trigger and his eyes widen is surprise.

The way the man describes the boy as if he is describing himself.

"That kid grown up so fast and become a level A hunter. I couldn't help but feel so proud of him but sadly when I want to congratulates him he ignores me and walks away."

Haruka gulps as he feels something is itching inside him.

"Now I finally get to see him again after a year after his promotion but sadly the great reunion I imagine turn into a deadly one since my lifesaver is pointing his hunter gun at the back of my face."

The man looks back slightly enough for Haruka to see about half of his face.

"Do you still want to shoot me my Haruka chan?"

It was then Haruka realize that this man isn't a man at all, he looks like a teenager about his age, is this really a dangerous criminal that he should capture. For god sake this creäture is just a teenager.

"Why do you look so surprise?"

"Are you the 'Shark'?" Haruka asks finally letting out his voice.

"If I say I am will you pull the trigger?" He asks.

"Of course." Haruka face turns serious and pulls the trigger.

The situation doesn't turn out as he expected since as soon he pull the trigger the bullet fly out directly at 'Shark' face but suddenly the guy disappear and reappear behind Haruka and embraces him from behind.

"You smell so good Haruka, I feel like eating you." He says in husky sexy voice.

"LET ME GO!"

Haruka kick him from behind and the gun he is holding somehow has got replaced with a banana

"Eh?" he says in a surprise tone.

"Looking for this Haruka?" The guy asks as he shows the guy. "Are you going to use this to faint me or kill me, this weapon looks so weak and that bullet just now is so slow. Where the heck did you buy this useless junk?"

Haruka is feeling piss off since that gun is one of the strongest weapon he founds and that bullet made with rare material to kill all kind of underworld creatures.

The guy drops the gun far away from both and takes off his tall hat to show his face which is quite handsome.

This guy has brownish red hair and red eyes which means that this guy is a vampire, his skin isn't so white but not also so dark and he is tall too even without his hat. Haruka have to admit this guy is very hot and when he smiles and show his teeth which just explain why he has the title 'Shark'.

"You are surprise that I look so handsome Haruka." He says cheerfully.

Haruka blush and quickly slap himself to regain back his normal calm expression, this is not time to admire someone face.

"I have to arrest you." Haruka says. "You are guilty because you're involved in the anti-hunter group and have kill humans these past few months with the other 10 wanted prisoners. Surrender now or I have to force you to come along with me to receive your punishment from the judge and pure you with the holy fire."

The vampire shakes his head.

"Sorry Haruka but I have no intention to die by the holy fire."

"Looks like I have to force you vampire."

The guy frowns.

"Don't call me a vampire; I have a name just like other humans do. My name is Matsuoka Rin."

Haruka blinks a few times surprise since this is the first time he heard a creäture from the underworld has a name, usually the judge or the undertaker will name them.

"You have a name?"

"Of course, if I don't then how should I know if someone is calling me?"

Now Haruka is getting more confuse that he is talking to a guy that is not a human, talking to a creäture that has a name, talking to a guy that doesn't even behave like an other creatures that he usually meet and now he wonders if this guy is a human or not.

"Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes." Rin show his two pointy teeth which are also known as fang. "Is this enough to prove it to you?"

Haruka looks confusedly at him.

"What kind of vampire are you?"

Rin realize the look Haruka gives him and smile brightly.

"Have you finally taken interest in me Haruka?" he asks. "This situation is the same as the first time we met except as that time you follow me due to curiosity not because of trying to hunt me and chop of my head."

"I didn't say anything about chopping your head."

Rin simply just smile as he walks toward Haruka and take off his cloak, he is wearing gothic cloth underneath and knee boots.

The weird things is about this vampire is that there are silver chains around his waist even though silver is vampire biggest weakness.

Rin reaches out his hand toward Haruka.

"Come and become mine once more." He says.

His voice is so tempting and without realizing his hand start to move on its own and it is halfway to touch the vampire hand. He already learns that vampire can control human very easily since they have power of obedience to make human their slave but it doesn't suppose to work on hunters.

Just what is going on?

Suddenly a dagger flies toward them and quickly the vampire jump backwards avoiding that dagger that has holy water on it.

Slowly he curses the person that almost kills him.

"HARU CHAN!" Makoto shouts as he lands beside his partner. "Are you alright?"

Haruka look confusedly at him wondering what just happen and his leg seems to have given up on him and fall but thankfully Makoto catches him and carry him in his strong arms.

"Makoto . . ." Haruka whispers his friend name. "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know." Makoto answers and hasn't let his eyes break in contact with the vampire.

"Are you Haruka friend?" Rin asks as he shows anger on his face since he doesn't like it when people interrupt his private time.

"What have you done to Haru chan?"

Suddenly two trainees show up and land beside their superior.

Nagisa looks worry toward Haruka and quickly take out a medicine that might help him while Rei take out his double sword prepare to defend himself if the vampire suddenly decide to do s surprise attack.

"Oh my . . ." Rin says in amusement. "It is very crowded here so I will have to take my leave."

"I won't let you get away!" Rei shouts as he ran toward the vampire.

"NO!" Makoto shouts.

A second after that he got push by a powerful force and thrown aside at the streets.

"Bye bye." The vampire says and disappears in the shadow. "Take care of my dear Haruka until I come back."

Haruka blushes as the vampire winks at him before he vanish.

"Haruka . . . Do you have a fever, your face is very red." Nagisa says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you really sure you don't know who that vampire is?" Makoto asks.

"Yes so please leave me alone."

"Haru-."

Haruka quickly shut the door before his partner can continue lecture him about doing mission alone, it wasn't entirely his fault. Makoto and the trainees are very late at the meeting spot and he doesn't like wasting anymore good time.

"How is Haruka chan?" Nagisa voice can be heard.

"Is Haruka senpai alright?" Rei face is panic. "If only I remember where I put my weapon that time and stop acting clumsy all of this wouldn't have happen. Please chop off my head as a punishment."

Makoto and Nagisa seems to argue about something and Rei can't stop apologizing so Haruka decide to stop ear dropping and just take a bath.

They all are acting like his parents . . . maybe. He doesn't have many memories about them since his parents die when he is 4 years old and Makoto family take him in.

People pities him makes him angry, why they always look at his background instead of looking at his present self. Everything in the past cannot return but people still looking at it. Why can't they just mind their own business and leave him alone?

He is very, very dependent and knows how to take care of his self.

* * *

"Is Haru chan really alright?" Nagisa asks feeling very worry.

"I'm sure he is since Haruka senpai is one of the greatest hunter in the world, have you forgotten that he has the title of 'The Humanity Strongest Soldier' and don't forget that Makoto senpai also has a title of 'The Wise Commander'." Rei says proudly and Nagisa simply nods his head while smile gleefully.

"The title suit you so well Makoto chan, I still remember that day when you command hundred of hunters during the hunt for the dragon egg. It was so cool. I don't have a reliable source about this but i heard that you manage to slay 17 giants that are thousands times our size." Nagiza eyes sparkle as he looks at Makoto closely.

Makoto just chuckle.

"It is not a big deal; I just got lucky on my first day of work."

Rei shook his head. "Yu are born talented ever since the first day you start school, even the professor admires you."

"It is just luck." Makoto try to calm them. "Also I wouldn't have done it if Haruka wasn't there."

"Huh?" they both look surprise.

"Haruka helps me a lot and there is one time I almost die being killed by a werewolf but Haruka risk his life to save me and as a result his left leg got injures and can't move it for weeks. Despite that he still works even though I told him to rest."

"Haruka senpai is so cool."

"I can't agree more."

"Haruka is a very strong person; he will do anything to save his comrade." Makoto turn around at the opposite side. "I owe him my life."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Makoto, the enemies is about 10 kilometers in front of us and it seems they still didn't notice our present yet. Our target is the daughter of the Duke of Iwatobi. It seems that their goal is take her as hostage just as you have mentioned before."

Makoto nods his head as he look at the front to see those werewolves is still running is high-speed, the one at the middle is carrying the unconscious princess on its back.

"Haruka, can you handle all of them?" Makoto asks as they both still jumping from tree to another tree matching their pace with the wolves.

"Yeah." Haruka answers immediately and take out his double sword from his back. "I think that 5 meter swords, thin and sharp are enough to cut their head off."

"Just make sure not to harm that girl."

"Understood."

Haruka leave Makoto behind and fasten his pace 10 times, it only take him a few seconds to reach the wolf at the end and pull its tail to attract its attention before cutting his body to half. Makoto quickly jump up and spin avoided the blood of the wolf, some says that the wolf blood is poisonous but Haruka has the body that able to withstand any poison which is one of the mysteries of the humanity.

His body is different from others and some already suspect Haruka as an immortal but that rumor is dead since Haruka is still goring like a normal human being and changes of those five years can be seen clearly.

The other wolves turn to look at Haruka and shoot him deathly glare but as always Haruka pay no attention to that and focus on killing them, for him Makoto order must be follow. Well . . . actually he only listen to Makoto and pay no attention to his other superior since for him Makoto is the only one he actually trusted.

Makoto watch from behind and pull the string of the bow, he then take out few arrows from behind and point it at the wolf that is carrying the girl.

"Bless your soul." He says as he shoots the three arrows.

One of the arrow hits the wolf leg.

The second arrow hits the wolf ass.

The third arrow hits the wolf back.

The wolf lost it balance and the girl he is carrying falls down, he quickly jump down and put pressure on his self so he can reach out for the girl.

Haruka glance at his friend and continue fighting the other wolf, he is worry since Makoto is not the type to do something that is very risky.

"HARUKA!"

Haruka look down to look at Makoto and surprise to see that few werewolves manage to escape from his sight.

"SHIT!" He curses them.

Makoto carry the girl on his left shoulder and take out his gun from the pocket, he quickly shoot at the werewolves but they are moving too fast than before which surprise him. The werewolves speed is even faster than its limit.

He falls back as one of them try to hurt him with their claw.

The girl also fall few inches away from where Makoto is.

He knows well that he couldn't handle this alone, only someone from the level 'A' class can do this and that is none other than Haruka. But he can't depend on his friend all the time and who knows maybe someone from the 'B' class like him can do this too.

"I will kill you all." He hisses and ran toward them.

'_Makoto, why are you acting like this? This isn't like you.'_

Haruka is scare to see his friend is fighting alone, it scare him just thinking that he might lost someone who is precious to him.

"I WON'T LET YOU GUYS HURT HIM!" He shouts and his expression darkens.

He is afraid of losing someone.

It took him years to recover from his parents' death.

It took him years to make a poker face pretend he doesn't care much.

It took him years to accept the fact that Makoto want to become a hunter too.

It took him days mourning for his friend death that die during the trainees exam.

He doesn't want to feel any of the sadness anymore.

As Makoto is giving the last blow at the werewolf, one of them sneak behind him to attack so all Haruka can do that time is use a part of his body to shield his friend and his leg become a sacrifice for this battle. It is very painful and sticky as his blood is coming out but he pay that no attention after setting his mind that the werewolf must be kill first.

As fast as lightning he stab the werewolf hard with both his sword, he loosen the grip and let the dead body fall down on the ground and it began to rotten since that sword made of high quality items that can kill wolf easily.

Makoto is about to run to his partner but Haruka quickly sign him to check on the girl since her life is much more valuable than him.

Even though he hesitated for a bit Makoto quickly check on the girl and relieve to feel her pulse moving.

"Lets' go back Haruka, your wound need to e treated."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for being weak."

"You are not weak it is just that today you are not thinking straight."

"Haruka . . ."

"Your goal is to be a commander and I respect that so please act strong and smile like you usually do when we complete another mission. We must show the humanity that we are strong in every aspect. Have you forgotten our promise that I will share my strength with you while your share your wisdom with me."

Makoto slowly nods.

"I remember."

"That is all I need to hear." Haruka smiles. "Together we are unstoppable."

* * *

**End Flashback**

Makoto smiles as he remember that day, that day thought him to become strong. He swears to his self to never let Haruka experience pain anymore.

"This time I will be the one to protect him."

* * *

The girl with the red hair and red eyes smiles widely as she take a sit on the coach at the opposite side to her brother.

"You look very happy today. Did something happen?" She says.

"Why do you ask?" He grins at his adorable little sister.

"It is just that it is rare for you to smile oniichan." She giggles.

"Well . . . I met Haruka a few days ago."

Her eyes widen and she starts jumping in joy.

"YEAH! It has been a long time since I last seen him, I can't wait to play with him again."

"NO!"

"Huh?" She sounds disappointed.

"He lost his memories."

There was a long silence until . . .

"HUH?"


End file.
